


Hylian Traditions

by ProxiCentauri



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Link signs, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Well almost, more like accidental fake dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProxiCentauri/pseuds/ProxiCentauri
Summary: Link needs a partner for an official function at Hyrule Castle. Of course, Revali has better things to do, but somehow he gets dragged along to go anyway. It should be simple enough to get through the night, but when Revali doesn't pay enough attention to the specific traditions of this gathering, he ends up broadcasting to everyone there that he and Link are a couple.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Mipha and Zelda are only in the background though, Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147





	Hylian Traditions

Link was little more than a speck from where Revali was in the sky-- insignificant and unreachable from this height, but he didn’t evade Revali’s notice from up here. Awareness of your surroundings-- and potential threats-- was key in combat… not that he considered this particular Hylian a threat. But there, dozens of feet below him was Link, hunched over on the wooden landing platform, fists clenched at his sides and teeth clattering. He danced around a little, hopping from foot to foot to stay warm in his t-shirt and glancing up at Revali for him to come down.

Well, let Link wait a little longer. Even with the interruption Revali’s routine didn’t falter for a second. Of course it didn’t. But a Hylian couldn’t appreciate the precision and control it took for these maneuvers. They only liked the flashy flying. The gaudy stuff. And Link… Link didn’t seem to appreciate anything at all. Still, he was going to show him something good.

Revali dove for the trench of targets below him. In one stroke of his wings, three targets before him shattered, bow back between his talons and wind under his wings before the debris could even settle. He curved along the outside of the wall, tips of his wings just barely brushing the rock. Target after target after target shattered in the wake of his wind as he spiraled towards the ground, but before his feet could touch the earth he curved up. With the wind violently picking up around him, he was swept back into the air, shooting far past the landing strip where Link waited and into the snow-dotted sky.

Only after Revali had enough, softly billowing above his field of broken targets, did he acknowledge Link. With a sharp dive he was shooting through the air. Howling winds flattened down his form like an arrow pointed down at Link, and, only at the last second, did he straighten out, deploying his wings like a parachute, stopping his collision course, and buffeting Link around with a burst of wind. Then, he landed gently on a fence post beside him.

“Yes, I do keep getting better,” Revali said. “And you haven’t even seen how I can control my Divine Beast. Though, how could you?” Revali hopped down from his perch on the railing. “What with you being stuck down here. You can barely stand to be this high up as it.” He leaned his head to the side, resting it faux-dramatically on his raised fist. “How tragic for Hylians.”

No reaction. As usual. Link only hunched and shivered there, expression neutral besides his chattering teeth. “Well then? To what do I owe the honor of Hyrule’s favorite Knight visiting me? Don’t tell me it’s another useless accompaniment mission that will no doubt squander my talents and clip my wings.” 

Link, face red and hair windswept, signed. “I need something from you.”

“Oh, the fabled hero is asking me for help?” Revali smiled, crossing the point of no return in the infinite well of smugness. “It’s about time you used my talents.”

“Do you know about the ceremony at Hyrule Castle?”

“Of course I do. It’s obviously a waste of time, given the circumstances. But the King insists on keeping the tradition.”

“Well… everyone is supposed to come with a guest.”

“And?”

“Come with me.”

“Oh. Is _that_ it?” Revali shrugged a wing, turning away. “Pass. I have better things to do. That thing is all useless pomp anyway.”

Link waved his hands, and Revali turned his head over his shoulder to see. “I can’t show up alone,” Link signed, and Revali raised one eyebrow, unconvinced. 

“Well then,” Revali said, “Good luck finding a partner, but I’m too busy. Is that all?”

Link didn’t answer, but sighed, tucking his hands under his arms again.

“Now, if we’re done--” Revali turned, deliberately and slowly walking back to the edge of his landing-- “I’ve got work to do.” And he took off, leaving Link below.

The next day, Link showed up again.

There he was. Same shirt, still hunched over, interrupting yet another routine. Revali clicked his tongue and knocked another arrow. Him again. Letting it loose, it explosively collided with a target above Link, dusty pebbles raining down. And through the dust, Revali dove, landing at Link’s feet. 

“Well?” Revali put his hands on his hips. “This had better be good. Or did you finally realize how exceptional I am, and you came to take notes?”

“No one else can come,” was all Link signed.

“Excuse me?”

“All the others are busy,” Link added, unhelpfully.

Revali squinted at Link. He was used to him being infuriatingly unreadable behind that silence, but even signing he couldn’t speak plainly. Unless… Oh. Revali’s brows scrunched together. “Don’t tell me this is about that ceremony.” Link nodded. “No. _Again_. Unlike you, there are no magic swords for what I do.” Once again, Revali turned away and marched to the end of the landing. At the edge, he turned over his shoulder, watching as Link lingered, hands tucked under his arms. Link’s eyes met his, then flicked to the ground, and Revali clicked his tongue.

“You may be able to swing that sword around,” Revali said, speaking out to the flight range. “But I doubt you’re anywhere near as skilled with the bow.” He spun now, sharp eyes on Link. “If you can hit ten targets-” a nod towards the flight range-- “before you hit the ground, then I’ll consider coming. Of course,” Revali said, eyes narrowing in a smirk, “it'll be quite difficult without any wings.”

Quiet determination was Revali’s answer as Link walked past him to the edge of the landing platform. And the smirk stayed on his face as Link leaned forward and peered down the cliff. He was about to offer to let Link give up now when his face and stomach dropped as Link _jumped_. And Link’s body disappeared. If that Hylian just got himself killed-- Revali’s talons scraped on the wood as he scrambled to the edge, wings raised to fly, but, no. There he was, safely floating on his paraglider. 

“Remember,” Revali called, panic in his voice giving way to annoyance. “Ten targets in one drop or you find someone else.” 

If Link heard him he didn’t react. He simply coasted around the jagged rock in the center. Then, in a swift motion, he tucked it away, rapid volley of three arrows colliding with the targets around him, and the paraglider was deployed again. Revali’s brow twitched up. Fine. But it wasn’t nearly enough.

As Link rounded the rock in the center he let out another volley. Six targets down. And then another two. But Link’s height was falling fast, and his fingers were slipping from the paraglider. 

“You’re two down,” Revali called. “A shame that’s all you’ve got.” Link was only feet from the ground now as his arms finally gave out, and he dropped the paraglider. Revali was already turning, knowing how it’d end, when the thwip of two arrows sounded just before the thud of feet hitting the floor. Revali craned over the edge and there was Link, knelt at the bottom, breathing heavily with a bow in his hands, and the final two targets pierced. Well, he’ll be plucked.

Revali’s back was turned as Link landed back on the landing. “Well--” Revali spun to face him-- “almost decent for someone without wings. But a deal’s a deal, I suppose. I’ll _consider_ it now. When is this ceremony exactly?”

“In three days. 6 pm. Hyrule Courtyard,” Link signed with sore hands.

“In three days,” Revali fanned his feathers in and out in pseudo-contemplation, letting Link sweat it out. Of course it didn’t work. Link gave no reaction other than to shiver on the spot. “Fine, fine. As usual it’s me saving you. I’ll be there… _briefly_ ,” he added.

“Do you know all the etiquette? I’ll be wearing red and blue. There are some rules--”

“Yes yes. Don’t worry.” Revali cut him off, looking over Link. Undignified hopping around, dirty blue t-shirt, and still wind-swept hair. He made a face. If Link could handle the etiquette at Hyrule Castle then… “I think I’ll be able to manage.”

***

“It was just a lucky shot, of course. But he was so serious about trying. It would only be embarrassing to point it out. Still, somehow he did manage it.”

“Mmmhmm,” Urbosa hummed, head propped up by one hand, elbow resting on the railing that ran along her Divine Beast. Revali paced around the alcove behind her, not noticing the way she stared out into the desert and rolled her eyes.

“Twice he showed up. Not that I blame him.”

“You know,” Urbosa called, “when you came here I thought it was actually for advice.”

Revali waved a hand dismissively. “Please. That ceremony’s all for show if you ask me. I don’t need advice for that. It’s a waste of everyone’s time.”

“I’ve told the king as much. With Calamity Ganon’s impending arrival now is not the time.” Urbosa sighed, words softening. “The Princess already has so much on her plate.”

“And yet he insists on going on with this fluff,” Revali commiserated with a roll of his eyes. “My time could be so much better spent.” He sauntered over to her now, pretending to watch the sunset on the desert too, but peaked her way when he asked. “So, how did you get out of this?”

“Hmm?” Urbosa picked her head up, actually meeting his eyes now.

“Well, of course I’m the better fit.” A show of smugness, and Revali shook his head. “But I’m a busy bird. I’m sure he went around asking you all first. How come you’re not being dragged along tonight?”

Urbosa laughed, shit-eating grin on her face. Revali’s brow furrowed and his face heated up, the feeling that he wasn’t in on some joke creeping up on him. “What?” He asked. She grinned further. “ _What_?”

  
  


“Nothing.” She turned back to the desert. “Though I would understand why Link would beg for everyone’s help before coming to you.”

“Please. He’s lucky to have me.” 

Urbosa laughed again. “No, I won’t be going tonight.” She stood, pushing away from the railing and towards Revali. “It really is more of a Hylian thing anyway.” She crossed her arms, smiling down at Revali. “I’ll be training with my Divine Beast tonight. Hmm, this does look cute, though.” With one hand she reached down and adjusted Revali’s headpiece. “Oh, but don’t worry. I think Mipha will be there too.”

“So you turned him down, huh?”

Another sharp grin. “Hmm, more like I gave him advice.” She paused. “What did he say he was wearing again?”

Revali shooed her away and adjusted his headpiece back. “I don’t know. Knowing him, a t-shirt.”

Urbosa hummed, looking him over. “Well--” she snapped her fingers, and a harmless bolt of electricity was sent buzzing to Revali’s head, making his feathers stand on end. “You should get going.”

“Hey hey _hey_!” Revali desperately rubbed his feathers back down. “I styled those.” 

“Oh, they’ll get ruined in your flight over there anyway.”

“Of course you wouldn’t understand.”

“ _Go._ Oh, and try to remember you’re there as Link’s partner for tonight, not the guest of honor.”

***

Just as the tower of Hyrule castle poked above the horizon, the edge of the sun met it there, casting the world in a warm, slowly reddening light. The yellow grass of the hills rolled by as Revali flew, fields and crops quickly becoming congested with more people and houses. The serenity of open sky was only broken as Revali approached the castle. His skin prickled with the mass of opulantly dressed guests funneling in from the courtyard. Of course, through them all, Revali could spot the little Hylian that was his, face turned up to the sky as he watched for him.

With a few parting loops, Revali dove for the crowd, calmly and easily turning up from the ground just before he met it, the upward gust from us wings nearly blowing Link’s hat off. He proudly straightened up from his landing, smoothing down his suit as he took in the guests around them, relishing in their astonished stares. It was mostly Hylians in impractically fancy clothes. Unsurprising. They’d probably never ventured out far enough to see a Rito in the flesh before. When he was finally done basking in their attention, he turned his towards Link, and he had the same wide-eyed expression as the rest of them.

“Is that what you’re wearing?” is all Link signed.

“Of course. It’s a traditional Rito garb.” Revali ran his hands down his outfit, then fanned his feathers out proudly, like a bird displaying his plumage. A fiery red trim trailed behind him on the ground, golden thread glittering like scales throughout it. It led up to a fitted suit of deep reds and blues that left Revali’s wings and talons free. Topping it off was a ribbed headdress that poked out from his feathers, giving the impression or two curling horns. “Fitted for both aerodynamics and aesthetics. It resembles a dragon when it’s flown in, if the wearer is adept enough at flight.”

“I told you I was wearing red and blue.” And he was. He was adorned in a red and blue tunic with the golden royal crests embroidered throughout. White gloves with matching white boots were pristinely cleaned. And, as always, the Master Sword sat proudly on his back. It truly was regality worthy of the royal family.

Well, almost. 

At the top, spoiling it all, was Link’s windblown hair and askew hat that reminded you it was still Link under there.

“Well, shall we go in already? The sooner we can get in there the sooner I can leave.” Link, who had been chewing his lip in thought, looked up at the question. He did one more once over of Revali’s outfit. 

“Okay, okay.” Link signed and offered his arm.

“Really?” Link looked around and Revali’s eyes followed to the other guests, walking in arm-in-arm. “Oh fine fine. Just--” he clicked his tongue and leaned in, smoothing down Link’s fly-away hair, tips of his feathers barely brushing around his face. Then, carefully, he nudged Link’s cap to sit straight on his head. “Finally.” Revali held out his elbow, and Link wrapped his arm around it, turning his head away as the tips of his ears burned red.

***

The gangly Hylian before them chuckled with a low whistle. “Yes, how impressive,” he said, “ _Champions_. You two look the part. Though, a little shorter than I’d expect.”

Revali angled his beak up, looking down it at the shorter Hylian man, another in the line of guests that came to speak with them tonight. Link wasn’t much help in that department, though everyone seemed to know him, rushing up to him to greet him by name. Still, it wasn’t all bad. Some looked at them with adoration, though usually for the wrong reasons. But some of them, well. Revali narrowed his eyes at this Hylian. “Is that so?”

“Oh, but we’re all rooting for you with Ganon! The Champions of Hyrule! One only wishes it would be hurried up a little, if you know what I mean,” the man chuckled again as if he just told a joke and, for once, Revali appreciated Link’s stoic face that only deflected the laughter. “We’re all very keen to get it over with.”

Revali left an uncomfortable beat of silence then said, “Well, we really must be going. Lots of others to--” his face creased-- “mingle with here.”

The man put his hands up with another unfunny little chuckle. “Oh, of course of course. I’m sure you too are quite popular. It’s Tozul, by the way,“ he offered, unprompted. “And congratulations to you both,” he said, a slender, wrinkled smile flicking between Revali and Link.

Revali puffed his chest out, used to the congratulations by now. How course he _always_ was, given his accomplishments, but here the guests seemed especially starry-eyed, if not a little bumbling, to be face-to-face with a real Champion. He didn’t blame them. “Of course. I and Vah Medoh will be the key to defeating Ganon.”

“Ah, well… yes.” The man lingered, glancing between Revali and Link. “A Hylian and a Rito. You do not often see that. Oh, but I am sure you two manage.” And with that he nodded, departing.

Revali watched the man retreat over the heads of the surrounding Hylians, waiting for him to pass out of earshot before quipping, “Thank the goddess that conversation’s over.” And Link snorted. Revali side-eyed him. Seems under that stone face there was some reaction after all.

“‘We’re all very keen to get this over with.’” Revali’s voice rose, mockingly. “Preposterous. What does he think? That Ganon is some sort of chuchu you can shoo away?” And Revali’s eyes widened as this time Link laughed out loud. He looked down at Link to see him, head ducked, as he smiled-- yes, actually _smiled_ , and the corner of his mouth twitched up to match.

“Well,” Revali said, somehow searching for that reaction again, “I guess we had better put Ganon higher up on our to-do list. And here I thought I might fly some errands first.”

A familiar voice drew the attention of the crowd, and they turned their heads. There, atop the raised stage at the head of the room, was Zelda, projecting her voice with practiced calm and dignity despite how it travelled. She sounded measured and professional, like a true leader, but her expression was flat and forced, and Revali rolled his eyes. “Here we go,” he said. “Another insistence from the king, I’m sure. What pointless prattle they wrote for her to say. I feel bad for her.” There was a light touch on Revali’s arm and he looked down to find Link, motioning towards the stage. “You too? Ah yes, sure. Go stand behind her and flash that sword like you always do. I’m sure it’ll make everyone here feel better. I’ll be here.” And Link departed through the crowd.

Revali didn’t bother to listen to the speech, retreating to his own section on the edge of the crowd. It was only more twaddle to quell the elites of Hyrule. The whole ordeal was tedious, and he had no doubt it was written by the king. It had none of that corny earnestness the Princess showed when she talked to him. And it was all pointless. Sure, he was going to stop Ganon, but in Vah Medoh, not stuck in here.

Revali turned as another gentle hand tapped him on the shoulder. “Hello, Revali,” Mipha said with a wave. She wore a sash, wrapping around both shoulders and her stomach, though not her normal Champion’s scarf. It was royal blue with golden trim around the edges that matched the golden jewelry that jingled all over her body. “How nice you came.”

“Nice for them, perhaps--” Revali nodded towards the crowd. “These people don’t know the first thing about Ganon. You got dragged in too, huh?” He sympathized. “What do you think?”

“It’s… well…” Mipha gripped her hands in front of herself as she hesitated.

“It’s okay, you can say it’s awful.” And Mipha didn’t disagree. “No Daruk and Urbosa. Lucky them. They’re probably off training with their Divine Beasts right now. Of course, you should see what Vah Medoh and I can do.”

“Vah Ruta and I are making great progress too. I finally feel we’ve really connected.” 

“It’s like they anticipate what you want?” 

Mipha’s face lit up, and she nodded. “So you feel it too? There is something in there.” She ducked her head, hand over her heart. “A bond.”

“It really is something.”

“I’m just glad I can keep everyone in Zora’s domain safe.” Mipha’s voice dropped, quiet worry in it as she said, “More and more monsters are appearing everyday…”

“Yes.” Revali’s face darkened. “In Rito Village too. The attacks have only ramped up recently. I don’t know about you, but that doesn’t seem like a good sign.”

“I hope we can do enough to keep the Princess and everyone safe.” And they both quieted.

Revali sighed, breaking the silence. “Now only if we _could_ train instead of being stuck here. Really, when will it end?”

Mipha perked up at the change in subject, offering him a glowing smile. “Oh, I saw you and Link arrive together.”

“Yes, somehow.”

“Link was not looking forward to this, how nice you accompanied him. I didn’t realize you two would be together.” She beamed. “Congratulations!”

Revali raised an eyebrow. Sure, he was used to congratulations by now, but from Mipha? “Congratulations?”

“Oh, yes, I noticed your matching outfits too. I didn’t realize before... Has it already been a long time for you two then?”

The furrows on Revali’s face only deepend. “I would hardly say we coordinated.”

“Oh,” Mipha faltered, taken aback. “You didn’t know?” she asked, but Revali’s eyes drifted over her shoulder, catching Zelda and Link as they climbed down from the stage and lingered together, talking. Link signed something, small and hidden, and Zelda glanced Revali’s way then back again. She covered her mouth, but it was clear from the way her shoulders shook it was in laughter as Link rubbed the back of his head.

Revali’s eyes returned to Mipha. “Know… what?” he asked slowly.

Mipha opened her mouth, processing how to break the news to him when another voice joined. “Hello you two.” Zelda stood, hands politely held together in front of herself. She wore her dress, the same royal blue as Mipha’s with swirling gold adorning the edged and white gloves up to her forearms.

“Ah, Princess,” Revali said. And behind her, of course, was Link, face flushed a light pink, despite his stoic expression.

“I’m so glad to see you here, Revali. And with Link too,” Zelda said, and tilted her head as she eyed Link behind her. As their eyes met, Link quickly looked away, and the professional facade of the princess cracked just slightly as she broke into a smile. “I’m surprised he convinced you to come.”

“You’re not the only one.” Revali’s eye passed right past Zelda to bore into Link too.

But the conversation didn’t last long as more people demanded the princesses attention, and Zelda sighed as her name was called from somewhere within the crowd. “Oh, excuse us. Mipha?” And Mipha lifted her arm, Zelda’s naturally looping around it.

“Yes yes, of course,” Revali waved a wing away. “Good luck out there with them.” And Zelda flashed a pained expression back.

“It is my duty. Enjoy the night. And Link, good luck as well.” And she flashed him another little smile as she turned away.

Alone again, Revali turned on Link, both his hands on his hips. “Well then. I think you have some explaining to do. You know, it’s rude to keep someone out of the joke.”

“There is no joke,” Link signed, but the tips of his ears darkened under Revali’s stare. 

“Well, there’s clearly _something_ , isn’t there? All night the strange comments about us, the looks, you and Zelda laughing over there. Even Mipha seems to be in on it.”

“There is no joke,” Link reiterated. “But--” His hands grasped in the air for the next sign. “Everyone here, they… They all think we’re a couple.”

“They whaaaat?!” Revali squawked “You have got to be kidding. What in Hylia have you been going around telling everyone. If _this_ is your idea of a joke--” 

Revali’s feathers puffed up as he ranted, and Link waved his hands, trying to reign him back in before it was too late. “No no, but… you showed up in red and blue too.”

“And?” Revali crossed his arms. “I fail to see how that’s relevant.”

“Well…” Link nodded out to the crowd and Revali’s eyes followed again. It was a wide array of flashy outfits. Some ran around by themselves in whatever colors they pleased. Some joked in complimentary colors with those who could be their siblings. But then others, those with arms entwined, sneaking kisses and flashing matching rings-- those were the ones whose outfits matched with twin blues, golds, reds.

“Ah,” Revali said, clearing his throat. “I see.”

“I told you I was wearing red and blue--” 

Revali was barely watching Link’s signs as he closed his eyes, hand coming up to press at his temple. “Yes yes, I _know_.” Only couples came in matching outfits. And how was he supposed to know about such an arbitrary Hylian rule? There were more important things to worry about here! “What a ridiculous tradition,” he groaned. This is what he got for doing a favor. And it was far too late to change. Everyone had already seen them. Finally, he looked up with a sigh and smoothed his troublesome outfit down. “Let’s just get through the rest of the night as inconspicuous as possible, shall we? It’s not as if we have to go dancing around and flaunting that we’re a couple.”

Link kept silent, raising his eyebrows.

“What’s with that look now?”

And almost as if on cue, light music started up, and Revali groaned again, louder. “Just what we need. Come on.” He pushed through the crowd, leading them further to the fringes as an area was cleared for the dancers in the center. He managed to find them a nice, secluded corner to scowl in, but that wasn’t enough to stop the questioning looks thrown their way and the occasional whisper. 

“What is it now?” Revali asked.

“What?”

“The _stares_.”

“It’s a couple’s dance.”

“And?”

“They’re waiting for us to dance too.”

Revali rolled his eyes. “Ah, let me guess. Another Hylian tradition with secret connotations?”

“It’s seen as rude to not. Like there’s trouble in the relationship.”

“Really now? Do these Hylians ever stop with their titles and traditions and meaningless etiquette?”

“We don’t have to have to.”

Revali only hummed, annoyed as he watched the crowd around them. As his eyes swept over them they locked onto a nearby woman periodically glancing their way. Without any shame or tact, she leaned towards her neighbor to whisper, the word “unfit” being all that filtered across the room to Revali. His eyes narrowed and beak clenched, then in an instant he grabbed Link’s hand, hauling him towards the dance floor. “What meaningless titles,” he huffed. “Absolutely ridiculous, all of it.”

Link had to trot to keep up as Revali dragged him past the other dancers to the center of the floor. There, Revali turned on his heel, spun Link around, yanked him closer, grabbed his waist… and stopped. The two met eyes, Link’s wide as he stared up at Revali, the tint of red on his cheeks and shallow breaths betraying his stoic expression, but Revali didn’t budge. It was only when Link glanced down that Revali broked out of it. He followed Link’s gaze down, down to his hand around Link’s waist, down to their chests that nearly touched, and down to Link’s hot red ears. Revali’s eyes widened too as their eyes met again, and he took a step back before yanking his hands away.

“Ah. Well, that was a little _much_ , perhaps.” Revali faked a cough. “I don’t actually know the dance. It’s another tradition too, I’m sure. Had better be careful or next we’ll accidently be implying we’re married. Well, if we’re not dancing then--” Revali was ready to turn and retreat when Link grabbed his hands. “What are you--” Revali’s face warmed as Link led his hands to his shoulders, then rested his own on Revali’s waist. “Don’t tell me _you_ know this dance.” Link simply answered by leading him through the steps.

Right foot back. Step left. Feet together. Turn. Right foot back. Step left-- Revali resisted, trying to step right instead, and stumbled. He clicked his tongue, but Link pushed on. Right foot back. Step left. Feet together. Turn. 

“Well well, you really do know it.” Revali stumbled again. “Somewhat, anyway. Color me surprised.”

One hand came down from Revali’s shoulder to sign, “I practiced.”

Revali hummed, looking around the room. Still, looks were thrown their way every so often as they stumbled through the dance. Link didn’t seem to notice. Or he was used to it by now. Everyone here seemed to know him. “I still can’t figure out why you dragged me into this,” Revali finally said.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh come on. You could have convinced Urbosa. Or Daruk. Or any of those Hylians that came to fawn over you tonight. Why me?”

Link glanced away, and Revali discreetly followed his gaze to Zelda and Mipha a few positions down on the dance floor, the two sharing a private smile. “Because I wanted--” Link looked back to him-- “to come with you.”

Revali caught his breath.

Another stumble and Revali’s talon came down on Link’s foot. Knee buckling, Link barely caught himself before he tripped, but by the next step he was already back in line, progressing through the motions. The only lingering indication of the incident was a slight clench to Link’s jaw and a wince when he stepped.

Revali raised his brows. “I’m not that heavy, you know.”

“Training injury.” Link brushed it off.

With a glance down at Link’s feet, Revali saw it. His left foot dragged, just a little. It was subtle, but it was there, the evidence of weeks-- years of hard training. And it was in his hands too. Link removed one hand to grab Revali’s, the calloused, hardened skin of a knight against his feathers. They moved him, leading him into a spin with a power one wouldn’t guess from his size. And they stopped him again, face-to-face with Link, and the exhaustion of training was evident there too, beneath his eyes. Revali recognized what he saw.

“Well,” Revali said, “seems like that’s what we’d both rather be doing, huh?”

  
  


Right foot back. Step left. Feet together. Turn. Right foot back. Step left. Feet together. Turn. This time the steps flowed as Link led him through them, so much so that when Link removed his hands to send Revali into a spin, he went. He gracefully looped around and around until Link caught him. One hand grasping his, the other on the small of his back as Link widened his stance, sending Revali into a dip that nearly brushed his feathers on the floor and leaving Revali breathless as they snapped back up. He looked down at Link, hat askew again, breathing as hard as he was, and his lips twitched up on their own. Link signed something to him now, and he blinked, realizing he had been staring.

“What was that?”

“It’s over,” Link signed again. “We can go.”

“Ah.” Revali glanced around at the dancers filtering from the dance floor as he registered that the song had already changed. “Right. Good.”

It was back to their corner to lay low and wait out the rest of the night, but Revali had a burning question to ask first. “Really now, you? A dancer?”

“Only this one,” Link admitted. “Zelda showed me.”

“Oh, lessons from the princess herself. Explains why you weren’t half bad. Of course, it was only a waltz.”

“You stepped on me. Twice.” It would sound like an accusation, if not for the Link’s eyes turned up with a smile

“And I would say you had an _unfair advantage_ on that one. Next time I’d like to see how you do with a traditional Rito dance. Of course those involve a lot more flying.”

“Next time?”

“Well, we can’t leave it off on that performance. We’ll just have to settle the score sometime.”

And the night slipped on a little more, with a few more smiles shared than when they arrived. And a few more strangers came and went with the same spiel as before, their visits slowly dying out as time went on, leaving Revali and Link to talk amongst themselves. The other guests buzzed in their own groups as well, with one particular phrase reaching Revali over the din of it all…

“--totally unqualified.” And Revali’s back straightened at the familiar voice. Link heard it too, from the way his eyes flicked up. “Have you seen him tonight? He was a disaster. I don’t trust him. He couldn't even dance properly. And that knight is who’s supposed to stop the Calamity? He ought to work harder and be done with it already. Where is his dedication?”

Revali clicked his tongue loudly. “Such a shame,” he said, facing forward and hands folded behind his back, but voice projecting loud enough for everyone to hear, “that some people feel so bold to speak on ‘hard work’ and ‘dedication’ when they so clearly are unfamiliar with the concept.” Nearby conversation died down, but the man kept going, and Revali spun to face him, finding the same man from the start of the night, that Tozul, looking at him. “If _this_ \--” Revali swept his wings around the room-- “is what you judge character on then you’re more hopeless than you look. There isn’t one feather of integrity on you.”

If he hadn’t before, Revali had the man’s attention now, along with everyone else’s in the area. Face red, he sputtered. “I beg your pardon!”

  
  


“And you won’t earn it.” Revali took a step forward, towering over him. ”Tell me, do you have a single accomplishment that extends beyond this room? Or anyone who knows your name? Oh, but perhaps you’ve never stepped outside to see. So allow me to fill you in: nobody out there cares who you are. And yet Link here is known across Hyrule. I’ll let you figure out why. It might be good to let that head of yours do some critical thinking for once. And the next time you feel qualified to speak on the Calamity I’ll hand you a sword and let you two dance, since you so obviously know how to do it properly.”

The man was left wide-eyed, face boiling and sweaty as he tried to stammer out a rebuttal, but Revali wasn’t listening. “I think that’s about enough of this,” he said as he grabbed Link’s arm and dragged him to exit. He pushed through the murmuring crowd, pointedly ignoring their looks until he and Link burst outside and into the grass of the garden. Out in the open air again, Revali stopped, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as he took a breath.

“Thank goddess that’s over.” 

And the soft sound of laughter came from next to Revali, quiet at first then it grew. He cracked open an eye to see Link bent forward with laughter, and Revali’s lips couldn’t help but curl up too, his own laughter joining him.

“Well, maybe that was a bit of a disaster. And here I so generously cleared out my schedule for the rest of the night. Perhaps it would not be a total waste if we spent the rest of it training.”

Link smiled, lifting his hands to awkwardly sign “Let’s go,” as Revali realized their hands were still intertwined. He glanced away, face warm, but let it stay.

“Well. Yes. Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh it's 4 am, and I need to finally publish this one. One more small Revalink thing is planned, but a longer, Yiga-related thing is coming soon. I appreciate all of you who have commented and kudo-ed my recent stuff <3 Thanks for that nice introduction into writing Zelda fics!


End file.
